wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawaii
. Also known as "violent drowning," surfing requires great skill and large amounts of psychotropic drugs like marijuana. Pictured here is "Big Wave Dave" riding a 100 foot Tsunami in from distant Gilligan's Island. Dave made the 300 mile journey is just under 13 minutes.]] Hawaii is The Greatest Country In The World's 50th state. According to pictures, it floats gracefully over Mexico. It gained statehood in 1864 and has been a Republican stronghold ever since. Hawaii attacked Japan in 1941 bringing about World War II, America's greatest war until Iraq. It is also California's New Zealand. It also wants your money. Do not resist the pull: just go, and become a tourist. Do it for America. Although, be wary of the dangerous black-sandals-white-socks combination, as some locals may beat you up for being a "haole." (white.) Discovery Hawaii was discovered in 1954 by U.S. Naval officer Lt. Cmdr. Philip Francis Queeg. Having worn out his balls from excessive palming, he anchored the U.S.S. Caine in Pearl Harbor. A shore party was formed to get the Captain some shiny new balls. Led by Ensign Frank Pulver, the away team discovered the islands inhabitants were totally uberhot friendly native girls clad only in Marijuana skirts and coconut bras. Prefering mating with the locals to returning to sea with the maniacal Queeg the crew mutinied and marooned him on the island of Molokai where Queeg started a Leper colony and the first Starbucks in the islands. History ' Seen here doing the "Fertility Dance" a centuries old ritual desinged to drain man of all his Manly Man essence.]] Before discovery, Hawaii was inhabited by several large men with scary tattoos along with several medium-sized women who wore coconut bras. These sinners were saved by Jesus and brought into humanity. After being inhabited by haoles several asians followed, raising the average GPA for a short period of time, until they began to mix with the haole race, then more commonly known as F*cking haoles, creating several spawn known as hapa kids. (This incident caused many undocumented heart attacks amoungst the local japanese mothers, some of which are still in shock over the tainting of their bloodline.) Achieving Statehood Strom Thurmond, U.S. senator from 1954 to current, voted against giving statehood to Hawaii and was quoted as saying "Asians were unqualified to be U.S. citizens because of their heritage." Which is probably true. Luckily for the Hawaiians, it was a well known fact that Sen. Thurmond was a moron and a drunken pedophile, much like his bastard son Ted Kennedy. Therefore no one listened to him while he filabustered until he crapped in his trousers. Hawaii was inducted into the The Greatest Country In The Universe in 1959 and the Welfare State was formed. Hawaii Today and 500lb. Samoan bad asses since 1892.]] in Downtown Honolulu.]] Hawaii is worth going to again, absent since 1998 Primo beer returned to the islands in 2008. The locally brewed beer fell out of favor in 1982 when Haolies bought the label and made it taste like piss. It was so bad even Samoans on welfare wouldn't buy it with stolen food stamps. Hawaii Landmarks Hawaii Landmarks include it's widely known beaches, as well as green valleys, a crater called diamond head and a massive stone Hula-Jesus in the center of Waikiki. Famous Hawaiians Magnum P.I.' Hawaii's Governer and NRA President, Thomas Magnum posing by his chick magnet.]] of the Sea) are one of the Great White Sharks favorite snacks. This surfer was lucky, reeking of patchouli oil and Mr. Zogs Sex Wax the shark found him unpalatable and spit him up onto the beach.]] * Don Ho * Magnum, P.I. * Steve McGarrett * Dog The Bounty Hunter * The Beach Boys * King Kamoniwannaleiya AKA That dude on the Primo Beer label. * Don the Beachcomber * Jaws * Five-O * Det. Danny "Book 'em Dano" Williams A Typical Day in Hawaii love to lei around, do bong hits and watch Spongebob Squarepants.]] * Wake Up * Smoke joint * Bang hot surfer chick left over from last night * Water marijuana plants * Watch Spongebob Squarepants while doing some bong hits. * Choke on bong, spit loogie on roommate, pass out, hit head on coffe table made from cable spool stolen from Island Bell * Have roommate stitch head with fishing line * One more bong hit * Throw hot surfer chick out * Go surfing * Eat poi * Smoke another joint * Sleep on beach * See 5ft long 180lb cane rat. Was it real or am I just that stoned? Better smoke another joint. * Surf * Wax stick * Get lei'd * Surf * Get shark bite * Drink case of Primo to kill pain * Another joint * Drive rust bucket to bar * Pick up hot tourist chick by showing her shark bite * Take her back to surf shack, teach her how to wax stick * Pass out * Repeat... Laws Unique To Hawaii * Every residence must have one (1) surfboard and two (2) marijuana plants. * Any vehicle without rust is subject to citation and/or impound. * Possesing less than one (1) ounce (28.35 grams) of Marijuana is a Class A misdomeanor. ** Possessing no marijuana is a Class E felony * Every head of household must be collecting welfare under at least three aliases. * "Dog The Bounty Hunter" must be informed of your current address. * It is illegal to have more than one working head light or tail light. * Regardless of posted speed it is illegal to exceed 17mph (34 on multi-lane highways). ** Exception: If you are on a scooter there is no speed limit and you may disregard all traffic signals and lane restrctions * No surfboard or other cargo may be properly secured to any motor vehicle. See Also * Surfing * Hula * Volcano External Tubes * Charitable Organizations in